Erinnerungen
by Miss Shirley-Blythe
Summary: Endlich kann Harry die Ferien bei Sirius verbringen. Lest selbst. Komplett!
1. Daheim

*Hallo da bin ich wieder. Seid ihr bereit für eine neue Geschichte von mir? Natürlich würde ich mich freuen, wenn ihr mir wieder reviewen würdet. Es ist noch nicht viel, erst der Anfang.* (das mit der Fortsetzung zu HP und der Todesfluch überlege ich mir gerade noch mal sehen ()  
  
Erinnerungen  
  
Kapitel 1 Daheim  
  
Harry erwachte blinzelnd, als die Sonne ihm vorwitzig ins Gesicht schien. Er tastete auf dem Nachttisch nach seiner Brille und setzte sie auf. Verschlafen sah er sich im Zimmer um, es war ein heller, freundlicher Raum und das Bett, in dem er lag, war wunderbar weich.  
  
Nahe dem offenen Fenster stand ein großer, altmodischer Schreibtisch. Daneben auf einer Stange saß Hedwig und hatte den Kopf unter die Flügel gesteckt. Auf der anderen Seite befand sich ein großer Kleiderschrank und eine gemütliche Sitzecke. Alles war freundlich und schön hier und Harry glaubte zu träumen.  
  
Sicher würde er gleich aufwachen und sich im düsteren, kahlen Zimmer im Ligusterweg, bei den Dursleys wieder finden.  
  
Aber nein das war kein Traum - schoss es ihm mit einmal durch den Kopf. Er war bei Sirius, seinem Patenonkel.  
  
Vor zwei Tagen hatte er die wundervolle Nachricht bekommen, dass Sirius freigesprochen worden war.  
  
Die Dursleys bekamen einen Brief von Dumbeldore in dem er ihnen erklärte, Harry könne ab sofort bei seinem Paten leben.  
  
Die Dursleys waren froh, ihn endlich los zuhaben und auch Harry war erleichtert. Schon immer waren die Sommerferien im Ligusterweg grauenvoll gewesen und nach allem, was im letzten Schuljahr geschehen war, empfand er seinen Aufenthalt dort noch unerträglicher.  
  
In seinem vierten Schuljahr hatte Harry grausame Dinge erleben müssen, die Wiederauferstehung Voldemorts und den Tod von Cedric. Das alles war für ihn nicht leicht zu verdauen.  
  
Von den Dursleys jedenfalls konnte er kein Mitgefühl erwarten, mit ihnen konnte er nicht über seine Alpträume oder seine Schuldgefühle sprechen. Die ersten vier Wochen der Ferien waren eine Tortour gewesen.  
  
Doch dann kam der Brief von Dumbeldore und alles änderte sich.  
  
Bereits zwei Tage später stand Sirius im Ligusterweg, um Harry abzuholen und gestern Abend waren sie in seinem Heim angekommen. Es lag unweit eines kleinen Dorfes ca. hundert Kilometer von London entfernt.  
  
Bisher hatte Harry nur das Haus einer Zauberer-Familie kennen gelernt. Doch der Fuchsbau der Weasleys war mit diesem Haus nicht zu vergleichen.  
  
Bei der Frage, ob man es überhaupt noch ein Haus nennen konnte, war Harry sich nicht sicher. Es war vielmehr ein Anwesen und staunend war er auf dem Rasen davor stehen geblieben und starrte zu dem großen Gebäude.  
  
"Willkommen daheim, Harry!" Hatte Sirius gesagt, als er ihn in die große Eingangshalle führte. "Leider ist noch nicht alles fertig. Es muss noch einiges renoviert werden. In den letzten 13 Jahren hat kein Black mehr hier gewohnt." Erklärte Sirius und Harry sah im vorbeilaufen, dass in den Nebenräumen teilweise noch dicke Staubschichten und Spinnenweben die verhüllten Möbel bedeckten.  
  
Sirius führte ihn in die Küche und hier war bereits alles zu neuem Leben erweckt worden. Alles strahlte blitzblank und mochte es auf den ersten Blick wie eine normale Küche wirken, so war sie doch um so vieles anders, als die Küche seiner Tante Petunia.  
  
Beim eintreten hatte sich das Feuer im Kamin sofort selbst angezündet und fing lustig zu prasseln an.  
  
"Einen Tee?" Fragte Sirius und als Harry nickte, hüpfte der Teekessel sofort auf den Herd, während aus dem Schrank eine Schachtel Kekse geflogen kam und sich selbst in eine Schüssel leerte.  
  
An der Wand hing eine große Uhr deren Zeiger jetzt anzeigten: "Sirius Black und Harry Potter zuhause." Harry grinste, so eine Uhr hatte er schon bei den Weasleys gesehen. Er fühlte sich, als wäre er nach Jahren der Abwesenheit endlich wieder daheim.  
  
"Nun", fragte Sirius, während er ihm Tee einschenkte. "Wie gefällt dir dein neues Zuhause."  
  
"Ich finde es unheimlich toll hier. Es ist ja riesig." Antwortete Harry erstaunt.  
  
Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern: "Es hat meiner Familie gehört und sie haben es mir hinterlassen."  
  
"Wie lange lebte deine Familie schon in diesem Haus?"  
  
"Oh schon ewig. Bestimmt schon die letzten 200 Jahre." Er schlürfte an seinem Tee.  
  
"Wow", sagte Harry beeindruckt.  
  
Später hatte Sirius ihm sein Zimmer gezeigt und bald waren sie schlafen gegangen. Harry hatte sich in das weiche Bett fallen lassen und schlief bald darauf ein.  
  
Jetzt, am nächsten Morgen streckte er sich noch einmal genüsslich und krabbelte aus dem Bett. Durch eine Tür konnte er direkt in sein eigenes Badezimmer gelangen.  
  
"Guten Morgen Harry Potter, gut geschlafen?" Begrüßte ihn der Spiegel, als Harry gähnend hineinblickte.  
  
"Danke sehr gut!" Antwortete er höflich und fing an seine Zähne zu putzen.  
  
Frisch angezogen und putzmunter schlenderte er einige Minuten später in die Küche hinunter.  
  
"Guten Morgen Harry!" Sirius saß am Küchentisch und blätterte im Tagespropheten, während eine dampfenden Tasse Kaffee vor ihm stand. "Hast du gut geschlafen?"  
  
"Guten Morgen Sirius", lächelte Harry zurück. "Seit Wochen habe ich nicht mehr so gut geschlafen. Ich hatte nicht einmal einen Alptraum." Sagte Harry und griff nach den Cornflakes, die jetzt auf dem Tisch standen.  
  
Sirius blickte ihn über seine Zeitung hinweg an: "Du hast Alpträume?"  
  
Harry zuckte nur mit den Schultern: "Das ist nichts neues Sirius, ich habe ständig welche. Aber seit dem letzten Schuljahr. seit.. Na ja habe ich jede Nacht welche." Stammelte Harry ein wenig verlegen. Eigentlich wollte er nicht gleich damit anfangen von seinen Problemen zu reden. Es ging ihm gerade so gut. Um vom Thema abzulenken sah er aus dem Fenster: "In so einem riesigen Garten, könnte man toll Quidditch trainieren."  
  
Sirius lachte: "Na das kannst du ja tun."  
  
"Ehrlich?"  
  
"Sicher, warum nicht? Du bist nicht mehr bei den Dursleys Harry." Sirius beobachtete wie Harry grinsend seine Cornflakes kaute. Er wusste Harry wollte jetzt noch nicht über das, was geschehen war sprechen, aber er hoffte er würde sich ihm früher oder später anvertrauen. Der Junge brauchte jemand, mit dem er über all das reden konnte. 


	2. Fliegen

Kapitel 2 Fliegen  
  
Nach dem Frühstück holte Harry seinen Feuerblitz herunter und begann ein paar Runden im Garten zu fliegen. Es war ein tolles Gefühl für Harry wieder auf dem Besen zu sitzen und sich den Wind um die Nase wehen zu lassen.  
  
Noch vor ein paar Tagen hätte er sich nicht träumen lassen, dass er in den Ferien auf seinem Besen fliegen dürfte.  
  
Doch jetzt schwebte er über Sirius großzügigem Garten und fühlte sich frei wie ein Vogel.  
  
"Harry?" Sirius winkt ihn zu sich herunter.  
  
Harry lenkte seinen Feuerblitz abwärts und landete im weichen Gras neben ihm.  
  
Sein Pate hielt einen Tischtennisball in der Hand: "Leider habe ich keinen Schnatz, aber wenn ich den hier ein wenig verzaubere, müsste es reichen um ein bisschen zu üben. Er wird nicht so schnell wie der Schnatz sein, aber wenn du willst..?" Fragend sah er Harry an.  
  
"Das wäre klasse Sirius". Antwortete Harry begeistert.  
  
"Also gut", Sirius zog seinen Zauberstab hervor und berührte damit den Ball. "Mobilito pila!"  
  
Und schon schwebte der Ball selbstständig in der Luft und surrte weiter nach oben.  
  
"Na los, hol ihn dir." Sagte Sirius vergnügt.  
  
Harry grinste und stieß sich vom Boden ab.  
  
In der nächsten Stunde fing Harry den Ball immer wieder aus verschiedenen Positionen und übte anschließend noch einige Sturzflüge.  
  
Sirius hatte sich auf eine kleine Mauer am Rande des Gartens gesetzt und sah im zu.  
  
Schließlich landete Harry und setzt sich neben ihn. Die Sonne stand inzwischen hoch am Himmel, es musste also fast Mittag sein.  
  
"Du bist ein sehr guter Flieger. Genau wie James. Er war der beste Sucher seit ewigen Zeiten."  
  
Harry antwortete nicht, sondern starrte auf den kleinen Ball in seinen Händen.  
  
"Meinst du.. Meinst du er wäre . er wäre stolz auf mich gewesen?" Stammelte Harry plötzlich verlegen, wobei er Sirius nicht ansah.  
  
Sirius legte seine Hand auf Harrys Schulter: "Natürlich wäre er stolz auf dich!" Seine Stimme klang seltsam belegt. "James war immer stolz auf dich, von dem Moment an, als er dich zum ersten mal in seinen Armen hielt. Manchmal dachten wir, er würde vor Vaterstolz gleich platzen!" Sirius lachte bei der Erinnerung daran kurz auf. "Er kann es dir leider nicht mehr sagen Harry. Aber ich kann es und ich bin stolz auf dich." Er lächelte ihn an und Harry lächelte zurück.  
  
"Wie sieht es aus, hast du Hunger?"  
  
"Einen Bärenhunger", grinste Harry.  
  
"Na dann, sollten wir wohl zu Mittag essen. Komm."  
  
Sie standen auf und Harry folgte Sirius mit geschultertem Feuerblitz ins Haus. 


	3. Die Einladung

@suzy-008, Alinija, Hermione, Matjes, Alex - dank für Eure reviews. Im Moment bin ich mir noch ganz im klaren, wohin die Geschichte noch führen wird, aber vielleicht krieg ich ja noch die zündende Idee (hoff). Im Moment soll es Harry einfach mal so richtig gut gehen...  
  
@Alex, ich bin ja geschmeichelt, dass du schreibst "in deinem jungen Alter" ( Aber ich glaube du verwechselst mich irgendwie. Naja, so jung bin ich nun auch nicht mehr. Ehrlich gesagt, *räusper* bin ich schon 29 *ach du Schreck*. Dafür könnte meine FF vielleicht noch besser sein *seufz*. Bin gerade nicht so zufrieden mit meiner Schreiberei.  
  
Kapitel 3 Die Einladung  
  
Nach dem Mittagessen beschloss Harry jeweils einen Brief an Ron und Hermine zu schreiben, seine beiden Freunde wussten ja noch nicht, dass er seit einem Tag bei Sirius lebt.  
  
"Ich werde mal Ron und Hermine schreiben, damit die beiden wissen wo ich bin", erklärte er Sirius, als sie den Tisch abgeräumt hatten. "Die beiden werden es kaum glauben können."  
  
Sirius lachte: "Wie wäre es, wenn du sie einladen würdest. Sie könnten doch eine Weile hier bleiben."  
  
Harry klappte der Mund auf.  
  
"Sie könnten doch zu deinem Geburtstag kommen und ein oder zwei Wochen hier bleiben. Was meinst du dazu?"  
  
"Ehrlich? Ich meine. ich meine ich durfte noch nie Freunde einladen. Die Dursleys hätten mich wohl gesteinigt. Sie haben ja schon einen Heidenaufstand gemacht, als Ron nur mal angerufen hat."  
  
"Natürlich meine ich das ehrlich. Vergiss einfach was alles bei den Dursleys war. Es tut mir nur leid, dass ich nicht schon Jahre früher für dich das sein konnte, dann wäre so vieles anders für dich gewesen. Das Leben mit den Dursleys war bestimmt nicht leicht." Sirius legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter.  
  
Harry zuckte mit den Schultern : "Ich habe mich daran gewöhnt, dass ich in ihren Augen eine Art lästiger Schmarotzer war. Und du kannst ja nichts dafür, dass du in Askaban warst."  
  
Hedwig begrüßte Harry mit einem leisen Schrei, als er in sein Zimmer trat.  
  
"Ich hab gleich Arbeit für dich Hedwig. Bist du bereit Briefe an Ron und Hermine auszuliefern?"  
  
Die Schneeeule schuhute und knabberte an Harrys Hand, als er ihr sanft über die Flügel strich.  
  
Dann setzte Harry sich an seinen Schreibtisch und holte Pergament und Feder hervor.  
  
Hallo Ron,  
  
was glaubst Du, wo ich jetzt gerade bin? Du wirst es bestimmt nicht erraten. Bei Sirius! Stell Dir vor er ist vom Zaubereiministerium für unschuldig erklärt worden und nun brauche ich niemals mehr zu den Dursleys zurück.  
  
Es ist einfach toll hier, erst heute Mittag habe ich ein wenig Quidditch im Garten trainiert. Ich konnte einfach so rumfliegen und niemanden hat es gestört. Das ist ein völlig neues Lebensgefühl für mich.  
  
Sirius hat mir erlaubt dich und Hermine zu meinem Geburtstag nächste Woche einzuladen. Ihr könnt dann ein oder zwei Wochen hier bleiben.  
  
Kommst du? Schreib mir doch bald eine Antwort, dann können wir ausmachen, wie du herkommst.  
  
Dein Freund Harry  
  
Liebe Hermine,  
  
ich habe Neuigkeiten für Dich. Ich bin nicht mehr im Ligusterweg, sondern bei Sirius! Ja, du hast schon richtig gelesen. Sirius ist vom Ministerium offiziell für unschuldig erklärt worden und 2 Tage später hat er mich bereits bei den Dursleys abgeholt.  
  
Du kannst Dir vorstellen, wie sehr mich das freut. Es gibt so vieles zu erzählen, aber das würde ich gerne persönlich tun.  
  
Willst Du vielleicht zu meinem Geburtstag herkommen. Sirius hat mir erlaubt Dich und Ron einzuladen, ihr dürft dann auch ein oder zwei Wochen dableiben, wenn ihr wollt.  
  
Es würde mich sehr freuen, wenn Du kommen würdest. Schick mir doch bitte möglichst bald eine Nachricht.  
  
Dein Freund  
  
Harry  
  
Harry faltete die Briefe zusammen ging zu Hedwig. Die Eule streckte ihm sofort bereitwillig den Fuß entgegen.  
  
"Am besten fliegst du erst zu Ron, das ist näher und dann zu Hermine."  
  
Hedwig gurrte noch einmal und flatterte dann aus dem geöffneten Fenster. 


	4. Träume

Kapitel 4 Träume  
  
.. tötet ihn! ..... tötet ihn! Eine krächzende Stimme und ein schrilles Lachen hallte in seinen Ohren.  
  
Überall waren schwarz gekleidete Gestalten, ihre Kapuzen verdeckten die Gesichter. Todesser! Hunderte, Tausende? Ein Meer von schwarz, zwischen den Grabsteinen.  
  
..du bist verantwortlich. wegen dir bin ich gestorben Harry..  
  
Cedrics Gesicht war ganz nah vor ihm. Seine Augen sahen ihn vorwurfsvoll an.  
  
.. Crucio! Schrie die Stimme und Harry spürte Schmerzen, unsägliche Schmerzen, als würde sein Körper von Messern durchstochen. Stechende Schmerzen. Seine Narbe brannte wie Feuer.  
  
.. Avada Kevadra!..... Ein lautes Lachen und Harry sah, wie Cedric umfiel, in den Staub der trockenen Erde.  
  
...nein!!!!Neeeeiiiinnnn!  
  
"Neeeeiiiiinnnnn!" Mit einem Schrei setzte Harry sich ruckartig im Bett auf, die Lampe die auf seinem Nachttisch gestanden hatte fiel scheppernd zu Boden.  
  
Harry fuhr mit der Hand zu seiner Narbe. Nein, sie tat nicht weh, er hatte es nur geträumt. Sein Herz raste und er atmete heftig, kalter Schweiß stand ihm auf der Stirn.  
  
Noch ganz benommen und ein wenig zittrig stand er auf, um die Lampe wieder aufzuheben. Der Fuß der Lampe war aus Porzellan und jetzt in kleine einzelne Stücke zerbrochen.  
  
Er bückte sich, um sie einzusammeln. In diesem Augenblick wurde die Tür aufgerissen.  
  
"Harry!" Im Morgenmantel, mit zerzaustem Haar und gezücktem Zauberstab stand Sirius in der Tür. Offensichtlich hatte er alles mögliche erwartete. "Was ist passiert?"  
  
"Nichts Sirius, es tut mir leid." Noch immer sammelte Harry die Bruchstücke der Lampe auf. "Sie ist kaputt."  
  
Sirius kam zu ihm, zog ihm am Arm hoch und schob ihn zum Bett: "Setzt dich! Lass doch die Lampe, das ist nicht wichtig. Was ist geschehen?" Fragte Sirius und setzte sich neben ihn.  
  
"Es. es war nur ein Traum.." Stammelte Harry und betastete nochmals seine Narbe.  
  
"Tut deine Narbe weh?" Fragte Sirius besorgt, als er es sah.  
  
"Nein, ich dachte es. Aber es war nur im Traum."  
  
"Willst du mir von deinem Traum erzählen?"  
  
Einen Augenblick lang schwieg Harry und Sirius glaubte schon, er wolle ihm nichts erzählen.  
  
Doch dann schluckte Harry und sagte: " Es ist immer wieder der gleiche Traum. Das, was ich am Ende des Turniers erlebt habe..." Er stockte plötzlich.  
  
Sirius legte den Arm auf seine Schulter: "Du kannst es mir ruhig sagen Harry. Ich höre dir zu."  
  
Harry sah ihm ins Gesicht, dann wand er den Blick ab und sah zum Fenster.  
  
"Ich träume immer wieder davon wie ich bei Voldmort auf dem Friedhof war und all die Todesser da standen. Aber das schlimmste ist... das schlimmste ist, dass ich immer wieder sehe, wie.. Wie Cedric stirbt. Es ist alles meine Schuld!" Rief er plötzlich heftig heraus. "Hätte ich Cedric nicht dazu überredet, dass wir beide den Portschlüssel berühren, wäre er nie dahin gekommen, würde er noch leben."  
  
"Harry", Sirius drückte seine Schulter. "Hör auf dir irgendwelche Vorwürfe zu machen. Es ist nicht deine Schuld. Sieh mich an Harry." Zögernd wand Harry ihm den Kopf zu und Sirius konnte in seinem jungen Gesicht die Schuldgefühle sehen, die ihn plagten. "Wenn jemand an diesem tragischen Tod die Schuld trägt, dann ist es einzig und alleine Voldemort. Er ist es, der so viele unschuldige Menschen auf dem Gewissen hat. Der sie tötet, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. Glaub mir, ich weiß wie es ist mit Schuldgefühlen zu leben. Auch ich habe mir jahrelang Vorwürfe gemacht, dass ich nicht selbst der Geheimniswahrer deiner Eltern geworden bin. Nur dich mich ist alles so gekommen. Ich hätte James niemals dazu überreden dürfen Peter zu nehmen.." Jetzt war es Sirius, der wegsah.  
  
"Sirius, du kannst doch nichts dafür, das Pettigrew ein Verräter war. Wie hättest du das wissen sollen."  
  
"Siehst du, du es ist genau das gleiche wie mit deinen Schuldgefühlen gegenüber Cedric. Dich trifft keine Schuld und trotzdem wirst du lernen müssen damit zu leben."  
  
Harry nickte nachdenklich und dann ganz plötzlich umarmte Sirius ihn. Und Harry war froh über dieses bisschen Trost.  
  
"Du schaffst das schon Harry. Und jetzt lass uns noch ein wenig schlafen, ja?" Murmelte Sirius. Harry nickte erneut und legte sich wieder in sein Bett, während Sirius ihn zudeckte.  
  
Bevor er das Zimmer verließ, drehte Sirius sich noch mal um und sah, wie Harry mit offenen Augen zur Decke starrte. 


	5. Familie

*Sorry, das es diesmal etwas länger gedauert hat. Aber ich bin gerade damit beschäftig, HP 5 zu lesen. Da kann ich immer so schlecht aufhören.*  
  
Vielen Dank für eure Kommentare ( Kann das nicht oft genug sagen (ich liebe Kommentare!)  
  
Beppo, ich hätte wirklich einbringen können, dass er die Lampe mit reparo repariert, hab ich total vergessen. Ob das wohl am alter liegt??? *g*  
  
Kapitel 5 Familie  
  
Die Sonne stand bereits hoch am Himmel, als Harry am nächsten Tag erwachte. Lange Zeit hatte er nicht einschlafen können, er war in seinem Bett gelegen und hatte über vieles nachgedacht. Dann in den frühen Morgenstunden war er endlich in einen gnädigen traumlosen Schlaf gefallen.  
  
Harry krabbelte gähnend aus dem Bett und blickte kurz auf den Wecker, es war bereits kurz vor zwölf.  
  
Nachdem er sich angezogen hatte lief er die Treppen hinunter und als er auf dem Weg zur Küche in der Eingangshalle vorbei kam, sah er Sirius im Wohnzimmer auf dem Sofa sitzen, um ihn herum lagen eine Menge Papiere verstreut.  
  
"Guten Morgen", sagte Harry als er in der Tür zum Wohnzimmer stand.  
  
Sirius blickte auf und grinste ihn an. "Hallo Harry. Ich hoffe du hast noch gut geschlafen."  
  
Harry nickte und setzte sich neben ihn auf das Sofa. "Was machst du da?" fragte er und blickte auf das Wirrwarr von Papieren, Fotoalben und Notzibüchern.  
  
"Nun ja, ich dachte ich sollte endlich mal ein wenig aufräumen. Also hab ich mal angefangen, alles ein bisschen durchzusehen. Es sind noch eine Menge Papiere von meiner Familie da." Er griff nach einem neuen Bündel Papier und blätterte sie durch.  
  
Harry sah sich um, oben auf den Fotoalben lag ein Bild von einem älteren Mann mit einem Bart der ihn freundlich anlächelte.  
  
"Wer ist das?" Harry griff nach dem Bild und sah es sich genauer an.  
  
"Das ist mein Vater", murmelte Sirius.  
  
"Was ist eigentlich mit deiner Familie passiert?"  
  
Sirius antwortete nicht gleich sondern starrte stumm auf das Bild seines Vaters. Dann griff er nach einem der Fotoalben und schlug es auf.  
  
Auf dem ersten Bild sah Harry wie Sirius strahlend neben seinem Vater stand. Mr. Black lachte ebenfalls und hatte den Arm um eine dunkelhaarige Frau seines Alters gelegt. Offensichtlich war das Sirius Mutter. Daneben stand noch ein Mädchen mit ebenfalls schwarzen Haaren und hübschen Gesichtszügen, sie musste etwas älter als Sirius sein.  
  
"Das sind meine Eltern und das ist meine Schwester Penny." Er zeigte auf das Mädchen und sie winkte ihm begeistert zu. "Mein Vater arbeitete lange Zeit im Ministerium und als Voldemort immer mehr an die Macht kam, wand er sich gegen ihn. Er wollte nichts mit der dunklen Seite zu tun haben und das sagte er auch jedem offen ins Gesicht. Es war während meines letzten Schuljahres in Hogwarts.." Er hielt einen Moment inne. "Penny war zwei Jahre älter als ich und auch sie hatte angefangen im Ministerium zu arbeiten. In einer Nacht im November dann kamen plötzlich Todesser in unser Haus. Sie, sie haben sie alle umgebracht. Meine Eltern und meine Schwester. Ich war ja in Hogwarts und Professor McGonagall musste mir mitteilen was geschehen war." Er hielt inne und starrte auf die lächelnden Gesichter auf dem Foto.  
  
"Aber. aber wenn deine Familie von den Todessern umgebracht worden ist, wie konnte dann jemals jemand glauben, dass du ein Anhänger von Voldemort bist? Warum haben sie das nicht für unwahrscheinlich gehalten?" Mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen sah Harry ihn an.  
  
"Oh Harry, die Menschen benehmen sich manchmal recht seltsam und bestimmt nicht immer logisch. Natürlich gab es immer Leute, die es nicht glauben konnten, dass ausgerechnet ich ein Anhänger von Voldemort sein sollte. Doch sie konnten dem Ministerium auch nicht das Gegenteil beweisen. Zu der Zeit gab es zu viele Ungereimtheiten, zu viele waren tatsächlich bereit ihre Familien zu verraten, für ein kleines bisschen Macht. Es waren sehr, sehr düstere Zeiten Harry. Und außerdem wurde mir ja gar kein Prozess gemacht, ich wurde ruckzuck nach Askaban verfrachtet, ohne ausführliche Verhandlung. Voldemort war gestürzt und das Ministerium wollte nur ganz schnell einen Haufen Schuldige finden, damit die endlich wieder Ordnung einkehrt.. Es ist kompliziert und jetzt ohnehin nicht mehr zu ändern." Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern und wühlte sich weiter durch die Papiere.  
  
Harry wusste nicht so recht, was er sagen sollte und schwieg eine ganze Weile.  
  
"So", schließlich schob Sirius das letzte Bündel beiseite und blickte wieder auf. "Heute Nachmittag werde ich mir noch den Dachboden vornehmen. Ich hoffe es hat sich nicht irgendein Guhl dort eingenistet."  
  
"Darf ich dir dabei helfen?"  
  
"Wenn du magst, aber ehrlich gesagt, weiß ich nicht, was wir dort alles vorfinden werden. Solange du dich nicht vor Spinnen fürchtest."  
  
Harry lachte: "Nein, ich bin Spinnen gewohnt. Als ich bei den Dursleys noch im Schrank unter der Treppe schlafen musste, haben sie mir immer Gesellschaft geleistet. Ganz wohl ist mir nur nicht, wenn sie so groß wie Aragog sind."  
  
"Aragaog? Wer ist den Aragaog?"  
  
"Eine Riesenspinne im verbotenen Wald, die Hagrid tätschelt und pflegte. Soll ich dir davon erzählen?"  
  
"Ja, schieß los. Hagrids Vorliebe für Monster ist im interessant."  
  
Sie lehnten sich auf dem Sofa zurück und Harry erzählte Sirius, wie er und Ron Aragog im verbotenen Wald getroffen hatten. 


	6. Aufräumarbeiten

Kapitel 6 Aufräumarbeiten  
  
Eine Stunde später stiegen Harry und Sirius die knarrzende Treppe zum Dachboden hoch. Die Scharniere an der Luke waren ein wenig eingerostet nach der langen Zeit und Sirius musste kräftig dagegen drücken, damit sie sich öffnete.  
  
Überall waren Spinnenweben und die Staubschicht auf den Gegenständen war mindestens 10 cm dick. Sirius hustete, als ihm durch das öffnen der Luke Staub ins Gesicht wehte.  
  
"Oh je, was ist denn das alles für Krempel?" Seufzte er und blickte sich in dem düsteren Raum um.  
  
Hier stand alles möglich. Ein Schrank, mehrere Truhen, Kartons, einige Besen, Bilderrahmen, ein verdeckter Spiegel.  
  
"Könntest du mal die Dachluke öffnen, Harry?" Fragte Sirius, während er die Schranktür öffnete und hineinsah. "Damit wir zumindest ein bisschen Luft kriegen."  
  
Harry ging zu der Dachluke, die sich leicht öffnen ließ. Ein frischer Luftzug kam in den muffigen alten Dachboden und die Spinnenweben fingen zu flattern an.  
  
Sirius hatte eine Truhe hervorgezogen und öffnete sie. Harry sah, dass sie voll mit Kleidern war. Als Sirius eines der Stücke hervorzog, ein schwarzer, samtiger Umhang, sahen sie, dass er voller Löcher war. "Motten!" murmelte Sirius. "Ich glaube die können wir alle vergessen."  
  
Eine ganze Weile kämpften sie sich durch mottenzerfressenen Kleidungsstücke, durch alte Bücher, noch mehr Fotoalben und noch mehr Pergament.  
  
Harry entdeckte in einer Ecke eine weitere Truhe und zog sie hervor um sie zu öffnen. Im inneren des Deckels prangt ein großes Bild einer Quiddichtmanschaft und die Bücher und Umhänge darin trugen das Emblem von Hogwarts.  
  
Sirius sah ihm über die Schulter: "Das sind meine Schulsachen", murmelte er und griff nach einem Buch mit dem Titel: Zaubersprüche No. 4. "Meine Ma hat immer alles aufgehoben." Mit versonnen Blick begann er in der Truhe zu kramen. Dabei setzte er sich auf den staubigen Boden und jedes Stück, dass er hervorzog schien voller Erinnerungen zu sein.  
  
Harry sah ihm mit Begeisterung zu, immer wieder kamen Bücher zum Vorschein, die auch er kannte. Schließlich hielt Sirius ein kleines in Ledergebundenes Buch in den Händen und strich vorsichtig über den Einband.  
  
"Das", sagte er und blickte zu Harry auf. "Ist ein ebenfalls ein Fotoalbum. Ich glaube es wird dich sehr interessieren Harry. Hier habe ich nämlich Bilder von meinen Freunden aufbewahrt."  
  
Sorgsam öffnete er das Buch und gleich auf dem ersten Foto standen sie Sirius, Remus, Peter und James das Bild war vor dem Eingang von Hogwarts gemacht worden alle vier winkten und lachten ihm zu. "Das war in unserem letzten Schuljahr. Dein Mum hat das Foto gemacht." Wie gebannt starrte Harry auf das Foto. Auf der nächsten Seite stand James neben Lily und hatte den Arm um sie gelegt, hinter ihnen stand Remus und grinste breit.  
  
Harry konnte sich nicht satt sehen an all den Bildern. Immer wieder blätterte er das Album durch, während Sirius wieder begann in der Truhe zu wühlen.  
  
"Oh, das hatte ich ganz vergessen." Rief Sirius plötzlich aus.  
  
Harry blickte von dem Album hoch und starrte Sirius an, der einen rechteckigen Gegenstand in der Hand hielt und erstarrt zu sein schien.  
  
"Was ist das?" Fragte Harry.  
  
"Das, das ... wie heißt es noch mal bei den Muggeln.." Sirius schien ernsthaft nachzudenken. "Ach ja, genau.. Eine Videokassette."  
  
"Was ist da drauf?" Harry zog die Augenbrauen hoch. Eine Videokassette im Haus einer Zaubererfamilie? Irgendwie seltsam.  
  
Sirius seufzte und strich sich das Haar aus dem Gesicht. "Eine Freundin deiner Mutter. Clarissa hat das aufgenommen mit einer .. Videokamara. Ihre ganze Familie waren Muggel und sie kannte sich mit solchen Sachen aus. Sie hat die Hochzeit deiner Eltern damit festgehalten. Und jeder von uns hat eine Kopie davon bekommen. Ob sie wohl noch funktioniert?"  
  
Harrys Herz schlug plötzlich heftig in seiner Brust. Eine Videoaufnahme von der Hochzeit seiner Eltern? Das war noch etwas anderes als Bilder, selbst wenn es Zauberbilder waren.  
  
"Können wir es ausprobieren?" Fragte er aufgeregt und seine Stimme schien sich fast zu überschlagen.  
  
"Sicher, aber brauchen wir nicht irgendwelche Geräte dazu?"  
  
Harrys Freude war plötzlich verfolgen. Ja natürlich sie brauchten einen Videorecorder und einen Fernseher, um das Band abzuspielen und so etwas gab es nicht in Sirius Haus. "Stimmt, dass habe ich vergessen." Seine Stimme klang enttäuscht.  
  
Unten an der Haustür klingelte es plötzlich.  
  
"Wer kommt denn jetzt?" Verwundert stand Sirius auf und machte sich auf den Weg nach unten, wobei er versuchte unterwegs seine Kleidung von dem Staub zu befreien.  
  
Harry starrte noch eine Weile auf die Kassette. Zu gerne würde er wissen, was Clarissa damals aufgenommen hatte.  
  
Seufzend machte er sich ebenfalls auf den Weg nach unten.  
  
Als er die Treppe zur Eingangshalle hinunterlief hörte er Sirius lachen und sah, wie er einen Mann umarmte. "Schön dich wieder zu sehen, alter Freund." Vernahm er Sirius Stimme.  
  
Harry blieb am Ende der Treppe stehen, als sein Patenonkel sich strahlend umdrehte.  
  
"Sieh nur, wer hier ist Harry."  
  
Und jetzt konnte Harry den Mann sehen: "Professor Lupin." Rief er erfreut. 


	7. Die Kassette

Danke für Eure lieben Kommentare und dass ihr meine Geschichte so treu lest *knuddel* Übrigens habe ich die Antwort von Ron und Hermine nicht vergessen hier kommt sie.  
  
Kapitel 7 Die Kassette  
  
Harry ging auf Lupin zu und schüttelte ihm lachend die Hand: "Wie schön, sie wieder zusehen Professor."  
  
"Freut mich ebenfalls dich wieder zusehen. Man bist du gewachsen", Remus lacht und sah Harry strahlend an. "Aber nenn mich doch bitte nicht Professor. Ich bin schließlich nicht mehr dein Lehrer. Nenn mich einfach Remus."  
  
"Ok." Harry zögerte kurz. "Remus."  
  
"Kommt gehen wir in die Küche. Möchtest du einen Tee Remus?" Fragte Sirius.  
  
Lupin nickte und folgte ihm in die Küche.  
  
Sie hatten sich gerade an den Tisch gesetzt, als Hedwig durch das offene Fenster hereingeflattert kam.  
  
Harry stand eiligst auf und begrüßte seine Eule.  
  
"Ein Brief von Ron" rief er nachdem Hedwig ihm bereitwillig das Bein hingehalten hatte. "Danke Hedwig!" Harry streichelte ihr über das Gefieder und gab ihr einen Eulenkeks, die nahe dem Küchenfenster standen. Hedwig knabberte liebevoll an seinem Finger.  
  
"Was schreibt er?" Fragte Sirius, während er mit dem Zauberstab auf die Teekanne deutete, die daraufhin angeflogen kam und Tee in die bereit gestellten Tassen schüttete.  
  
Harrys Augen flogen hastig über das Pergament.  
  
"Er hat zugesagt und Hermine kommt auch, sie wird morgen früh in den Fuchsbau zu den Weasleys kommen und beide werden morgen Nachmittag mit Flohpulver hier her reisen. Er fragt, ob du deinen Kamin auch freigehalten hast." Harry blickte auf und grinste. "Letztes Jahr wollten sie mich bei den Dursleys mit Flohpulver abholen und sind im Kamin stecken geblieben." Er gluckste bei der Erinnerung daran.  
  
"Stecken geblieben?" Sirius zog die Augenbrauen hoch.  
  
"Die Dursleys haben den Kamin verbarrikadiert und ein elektrisches Feuer reingestellt. Es war echt zu komisch. Vor allen Dingen Tante Petunias Gesicht, als Mr. Weasley sich schließlich herausgesprengt hat und ihre ganze Wohnung voller Staub war..." Harry kichert und auch Remus und Sirius fingen an zu lachen.  
  
"Nein, keine Sorge, mein Kamin ist frei. Obwohl mir ein bisschen mehr Staub auch nichts ausmachen würde." Alle drei lachten erneut.  
  
"Übrigens, wenn wir gerade von Staub sprechen. Wie seht ihr beide überhaupt aus?" Remus blick glitt nun verwundert von Harry zu Sirius.  
  
Und tatsächlich die beiden waren nach ihrer Arbeit auf dem Dachboden über und über mit Staub und Spinnenweben bedeckt.  
  
"Oh nun ja, wir haben gerade ein wenig den Dachboden aufgeräumt. Überall alter Krempel", erklärte Sirius, zückte erneut seinen Zauberstab und sagte: "Adunare". Sofort war ihre Kleidung wieder sauber. "Dabei sind wir jedoch auf etwas Interessantes gestoßen. Kannst du dich noch an Clarissa erinnern Remus? Du weißt schon Lilys Freundin? Clarissa.. Clarissa, ach ich weiß nicht mehr wie sie weiter hieß."  
  
"Clarissa Green. Ja natürlich." Antworte Lupin ohne zu zögern.  
  
"Mensch dein Gedächtnis möchte ich mal haben, Remus. Das war schon früher in der Schule so." mit einem neidischen Blick sah Sirius seinen Freund an. "Aber egal. Weißt du auch noch, dass sie James und Lilys Hochzeit mit dieser Kamera aufgenommen hat? Jeder von uns hat so eine Kassette bekommen."  
  
"Ja! Aber meine ist leider irgendwie verloren gegangen. Ich hab schon überall nach ihr gesucht."  
  
"Nun wir haben meine gerade oben auf dem Dachboden gefunden."  
  
"Echt? Warum sehen wir sie uns nicht an? Ich meine.." Remus Blick glitt rasch zu Harry hinüber. "Natürlich nur wenn du willst."  
  
"Sicher will er", antwortete Sirius gelassen. "Aber wir brauchen doch einen.. Wie hast du es nochmals genannt Harry?" Er drehte sich fragend zu Harry um.  
  
"Einen Videorekorder und einen Fernseher." Sagte Harry mit enttäuschter Stimme.  
  
Remus wand jetzt seinen Kopf wieder Sirius zu: "Also du solltest dein Gedächtnis mal überprüfen lassen, Sirius. Vielleicht hat dir Askaban ja auch ein wenig zuviel zugesetzt. Wir brauchen keines dieser Geräte."  
  
"Brauche wir nicht?" Riefen Harry und Sirius wie aus einem Munde.  
  
"Nein! Natürlich nicht. Clarissa hat das Band vielleicht mit einer Muggelkamera aufgenommen, aber immerhin war sie eine Hexe, also hat sie das ganze mit Hilfe von ein bisschen Magie aufgepeppt."  
  
"Ach so. ja warte mal, das war doch irgendwas. Jetzt wo du es sagst Remus." Zwischen Sirius Stirn hatten sich zwei Falten gebildet, als er angestrengt nachdachte.  
  
Remus winkte ab: "Wo ist die Kassette. Ich zeige es euch."  
  
"Ich hol sie!" Rief Harry und war bereits vom Stuhl gesprungen und aus der Küche verschwunden. Ein wenig außer Atem kam er schließlich mit der Kassette in der Hand zurück in die Küche geeilt. Sein Herz klopfte wild vor Aufregung in seiner Brust. War es doch möglich, die Kassette anzusehen.  
  
Lupin nahm die Kassette entgegen und besah sie prüfend. Dann nickte er: "Sieht so aus, als wäre alles noch intakt. Aber wir brauchen einen dunkleren Raum, vielleicht im Wohnzimmer."  
  
"Ok!" Sirius lief vor raus.  
  
Im Wohzimmer zogen sie die dunklen schweren Samtvorhänge zu.  
  
"Setzt euch!" sagte Remus und alle drei nahmen auf dem alten Sofa platz. Remus legte die Kassette vor sich auf den Tisch, zog seinen Zauberstab hervor und tippte dagegen, dann murmelte er: "Index Festum."  
  
Die Kassette fing plötzlich laut zu surren an und ein kleiner Lichtstrahl trat aus der Kassette und warf sein Licht auf die Wand, wie ein Projektor.  
  
Kurz darauf erschien eine schwarzhaarige junge Frau mit intensiv strahlenden blauen Augen an der Wand und lächelte: "Hallo! Wer möchte sich dieses Band ansehen?" fragte sie und Harry sah, wie ihre weißen Zähne blitzten.  
  
"Hallo Clarissa!" Antwortete Remus. "Remus Lupin, Sirius Black und Harry Potter möchten deine Aufnahmen sehen."  
  
"Hallo Remus, Hallo Sirius, Hallo Harry. Dann kommt, ich werde Euch zeigen, wie meine beste Freundin Lily geheiratet hat.." Die Wand wurde kurz dunkel und dann erschien ein Haus, vor dem viele Leute standen. Alle waren kunterbunt gekleidet.  
  
"So, dass ist Godric`s Hollow!" Clarissa war jetzt ebenfalls wieder da, sie stand seitlich neben dem Bild und zeigte auf das hübsche Haus. "Heute ist also der große Tag. Meine Freundin Lily wird James Potter heiraten. Hier im Garten des Hauses, in dem sie auch leben werden. Eine ganze Menge Gäste sind schon da, seht nur."  
  
Mit rasendem Herzen starrte Harry auf die Wand. Das also war Godric`s Hollow, sein Eltern Haus. Es war nicht so groß, wie Sirius Haus. Aber es war wunderschön.  
  
Sie kamen jetzt den Gästen näher und Harry konnte einige bekannte Gesichter ausmachen. Professor Dumbeldore, Professor McGonagall, Hagrid, Remus Lupin. Aber auch viele Leute, die er nicht kannte.  
  
"Oh könnt ihr mich sehen", Clarissas Stimme wurde wieder lauter. "Dort bin ich." Neben dem Eingang stand die schwarzhaarige junge Frau und plauderte mit einem älteren Zauberer. "Sehe ich nicht hinreißend in meinem Festumhang aus. Wie toll dieses hellblau zu meinen Augen passt. .. Aber jetzt Schluß damit, schließlich ist heute Lilys großer Tag." Unterbrach sie sich selbst hastig.  
  
"Lasst uns mal lieber nachsehen, ob wir einen Blick auf die Braut erhaschen können."  
  
Doch in diesem Moment, erschien ein Mann mit zerzaustem Haar und einer Brille in der Tür und winkte alle zu sich. Harry bemerkte erschrocken, wie ähnlich er ihm sah. Der Unterschied war jedoch, dass das Haar des Mannes war schon an einigen Stellen recht grau war.  
  
"Das ist dein Großvater John Potter", murmelte Remus neben ihm.  
  
Gebannt starrte Harry auf den Mann, der sein Großvater war.  
  
"Kommt es geht los." Rief John Potter und die Gäste folgten ihm in den hinteren Teil des Gartens.  
  
Hier standen Stühle in zwei Reihen nebeneinander aufgestellt und ganz vorne war eine Art Torbogen, der mit Rosen überwachsen war.  
  
Die Gäste verteilten sich auf die Stühle und murmelten unverständliche Worte.  
  
Als schließlich ein weißhaariger Mann mit einem dunklem Umhang und langem Bart hinter dem Torbogen hervortrat, verstummten alle.  
  
"Lasst uns beginnen", sprach er laut und deutlich. Und hinter ihm, trat jetzt James Potter und Sirius Black hervor und stellten sich auf die rechte Seite.  
  
Wie gebannt blickte Harry zu seinem Vater. Immer, wenn er irgendwelche Bilder von ihm sah, wollte er jede Kleinigkeit in sich aufsaugen und nun sah er ihn in einem dunklen Anzug mit Fliege und einem schwarzen Umhang darüber. Sein Haar stand wie immer wirr in alle Richtungen ab. Er machte einen recht nervösen Eindruck und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch das widerspenstige Haar.  
  
Sirius lacht jetzt leise, als er diese alt vertraute Geste wieder sah: "Er hat immer versucht sein Haar glatt zu bekommen und wenn er nervös war, war es besonders schlimm. Ich kann mich noch erinnern, dass er es an diesem Tag wieder einmal verzweifelt versucht hatte. Doch es half alles nichts."  
  
Remus Lupin neben ihm gluckste leise und nickte zustimmend.  
  
"Jetzt kommt mein Auftritt." Clarissas Stimmer erklang wieder im Raum und sie sahen, dass das schwarzhaarige Mädchen in ihrem hellblauen Umhang durch die Mitte der beiden Sitzreihen nach vorne laufen.  
  
Und fast direkt hinter ihr kam Lily.  
  
"Hier kommt meine Freundin, seht sie euch an, sieht sie nicht hinreißend aus?"  
  
Harrys Mutter trug ein weißes Kleid auf dem sachte silberne Sternchen funkelten, darüber hatte sie einen dünnen, ebenfalls weißen Umhang. In ihrem roten Haar waren lauter kleine weiße Blumen. Sie lächelte und ihre hellgrünen Augen strahlten.  
  
"Wow, ich habe ganz vergessen, wie umwerfend Lily an diesem Tag ausgesehen hat." Murmelte Sirius leise.  
  
Harry war seine Mutter noch nie so schön vorgekommen, wie jetzt.  
  
Die Zeremonie unterschied sich nicht von derer, die die Muggel bei so einem Fest vollzogen. Und als sich Lily und James am Ende küssten, begannen die Gäste begeistert zu klatschen.  
  
Mit diesem Kuss endete die Kassette und Clarissa erschien nochmals an der Wand, um sich zu verabschieden, wobei sie sich Tränen aus dem Gesicht wischte.  
  
"So eine schöne Hochzeit", sagte sie und winkte mit ihrem Taschentuch.  
  
Harry merkte, wie ihm eine Träne die Wange herunterkullerte. Er wischte sie hastig weg, bevor Sirius die Vorhänge aufgezogen hatte.  
  
Sirius war sehr damit beschäftig jeden Vorhang einzeln aufzuziehen, während sich Remus intensiv mit der Kassette beschäftigte. Jeder von ihnen schien einen Moment zu brauchen, um sich wieder zu fangen und den anderen nicht zu zeigen, wie nahe ihnen das ganze gegangen war.  
  
"Es war wirklich eine schöne Hochzeit", durchbrach Sirius schließlich die Stille.  
  
"Mhmmm. Ein tolles Fest." Murmelte Remus.  
  
"Schade, dass Clarissa nicht gezeigt hat, wie einer der Gäste, ich glaube es war irgendein Onkel von James, in den Teich gefallen ist, nachdem er zuviel getrunken hatte. Als er wieder rauskletterte, war er über und über mit Schlamm bedeckt und eine kleine Hexe meinte er sei irgendein Sumpfmonster und fing zu kreischen und schreien an."  
  
"Oh ja, das war lustig." Remus fiel in Sirius Gelächter ein und auch Harry grinste bei der Vorstellung daran.  
  
"Dein Großvater meinte, ich hätte das ganze angezettelt und den guten alten Onkel hineingeschubst. Als wenn ich so etwas machen würde, an James Hochzeit", sagte Sirius mit empörten Gesichtsausdruck an Harry gewandt.  
  
"Und hast du?" Fragte Harry.  
  
"Na ja, er hat mir einen Vortrag darüber gehalten, dass James und ich immer nur Unsinn im Kopf gehabt hätten und wir lieber mehr auf unsere Ausbildung hätten achten sollen und so weiter und so fort. Er war ein schrecklicher alter Langweiler und ein Besserwisser noch dazu. Ich dachte er könnte eine kleine Erfrischung gebrauchen und ich hab genau gesehen, wie James ein lautes Lachen unterdrücken musste, als er es von weitem gesehen hat." Ein Grinsen stand auf Sirius Gesicht, Remus schüttelte den Kopf und dann fingen alle drei laut zu Lachen an.  
  
Den Rest des Tages verbrachten sie damit sich Geschichten aus der Vergangenheit zu erzählen und Harry saß bei ihnen und lauschte begeistert jeder ihrer kleinen Geschichten. 


	8. Gäste

~Als erstes möchte ich mich tausendmal entschuldigen, dass es so lange gedauert hat, aber ich habe gerade eine Computerlose Zeit hinter mir. Meinen eigenen PC habe ich immer noch nicht bei mir, aber ich habe gerade einen Ersatz, auf dem ich ein wenig herumtippen darf. Sorry, sorry aber es lag leider nicht in meiner Macht. Ich hoffe alles regelt sich bald wieder, damit ich auch weiterhin meine FF.s schreiben kann. Jetzt aber zum nächsten Kapitel. ~  
  
Gäste  
  
Es war schon fast vier Uhr Nachmittags, als Harry ungeduldig auf die Uhr blickte. In den nächsten Minuten mussten Ron und Hermine eintreffen. Er freute sich schon sehr, seine beiden Freunde endlich wieder zu sehen. Sie fehlten ihm immer während der Ferien, allerdings war es diesmal nicht so schlimm, da er ja bei Sirius war und nicht bei den fürchterlichen Dursleys.  
  
"Ich glaube sie kommen," sagte Sirius und deutete auf eine kleine Rauchwolke, die sich im Kamin des Wohnzimmers gebildet hatte.  
  
WUMM! Es gab einen Knall und plötzlich stand Ron im Kamin, umgeben von den Resten eines grünen Feuers.  
  
"Ron!" Harry grinste und ging auf ihn zu, als Ron rußverschmiert aus dem Kamin trat.  
  
"Hallo Harry!" Er grinste zurück und entdeckte Sirius und Remus. "Hallo Sirius! Hallo Professor Lupin1"  
  
Die beiden reichten ihm die Hand und Ron blickte sich in dem großen Zimmer um.  
  
"Wow! Ist ja voll cool hier."  
  
"Danke, ich werde das als Kompliment auffassen." Antwortete Sirius und alle lachten.  
  
WUMM! Ein erneuter Knall und auch Hermine stand jetzt leicht hustend im Kamin.  
  
"Harry!" Rief sie erfreut und ehe Harry es sich versah, war sie aus dem Kamin getreten und umarmte ihn heftig. "Wie geht es dir Harry. Alles in Ordnung! Ich hab mich die ganzen Ferien über gefragt, wie es dir geht." Sie plapperte hastig, ohne Luft zu holen.  
  
"Hallo Hermine, schön dich zu sehen." Grinste Harry, als sie ihn endlich los ließ.  
  
Hermine entdeckte Sirius "Hallo Sirius!" Rief sie und umarmte auch ihn. Dann wand sie sich Remus zu. "Professor. Sie auch hier!" Und auch Lupin hatte keine Chance, er wurde ebenfalls von Hermine umarmt.  
  
Alle sahen ein wenig verdattert drein, als sie so überraschen von Hermine umarmt wurden. Ron verdrehte die Augen dabei. "Weiß auch nicht was mit der los ist! Sie hat sich schon so seltsam benommen, als sie im Fuchsbau ankam."  
  
Hermine drehte sich um und sah Ron mit funkelnden Augen an. "Ich freue mich nur alle wiederzusehen. Sei nicht so ein Klotz, Ron Weasley." Fauchte sie ihn an.  
  
"He, he immer mal langsam, du brauchst mich nicht gleich aufzufressen." Versuchte Ron sich zu verteidigen. "Aber du benimmst dich richtig seltsam Herm."  
  
Hermine wollte darauf bereits etwas erwiedern, doch Harry war jetzt zwischen die beiden getreten, die sich wie zwei Kampfhähn anstarrten.  
  
"Jetzt hört aber auf. Warum wollt ihr schon wieder streiten. Ich hab gedacht ihr freut euch uns zu besuchen."  
  
"Oh tut mir leid Harry." Mit schuldbewußtem Blick sah Hermine ihn an. "Natürlich freuen wir uns und wir werden jetzt auch nicht mehr streiten. In Ordnung?"  
  
Ron nickte zustimmend.  
  
"Also, kommt ich zeig euch, wo ihr schlafen werdet." Harry führte Ron und Hermine aus dem Zimmer und die Treppe hinauf.  
  
Sirius und Remus sahen sich an und zuckten dann mit den Schultern. 


	9. Geburtstag

Kapitel 9 Geburtstag  
  
Den vergangenen Tag hatte Harry damit zugebracht, seinen beiden Freunden alles zu zeigen. Sie waren beeindruckt über die Größe des Hauses gewesen und Ron meinte, man könne wahrscheinlich den Fuchsbau darin verstecken und würde ihn nicht wiederfinden. Hermine war staunend vor der Bibliothek der Blacks stehen geblieben und hatte mit ehrfurchtsvoller Miene die alten staubbedeckten Bücher angesehen. Nur mit Mühe und Not war es Harry und Ron gelungen, sie wieder aus dem Zimmer zu zerren.  
  
Es war ein sehr unterhaltsamer Tag gewesen, der damit geendet hatte, dass sie alle am Abend gemütlich im Wohnzimmer saßen und über die Erlebnisse in ihren Ferien gesprochen hatten. Außerdem hatte Hermine Remus Lupin ziemlich ausgefragt, sie wollte wissen, was er in den letzten zwei Jahren so getan hatte und ob er nicht wieder in Hogwarts unterrichten wolle. Doch Remus Lupin hatte ihr lächelnd erwidert, dass es keine Möglichkeit für ihn nach Hogwarts zurück zukehren, zu viele Eltern hätten etwas dagegen, wenn ein Werwolf ihre Kinder unterrichten würde. Müde waren sie alle schließlich spät zu Bett gegangen.  
  
Der nächste Tag kündigte sich mit viel Sonnenschein an. Heute also war Harrys 15. Geburtstag. Als er nachdem aufstehen hinunter ging, wurde er dort bereits mit Luftschlangen, Konfetti und einem riesigen Geburtstagskuchen von Ron, Hermine, Sirius und Remus empfangen.  
  
"Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag Harry." Riefen sie alle gleichzeitig und Harry grinste. Sie schüttelten ihm alle die Hand und Hermine umarmte ihn und drückte sogar einen Kuss auf seine Wange. Harry war ein bisschen befangen, noch nie war ihm so herzlich zum Geburtstag gratuliert worden.  
  
"Nun komm schon Harry. Pack deine Geschenke aus." Rief Sirius und schob ihn zum Küchentisch, auf dem lauter bunt eingepackte Päckchen lagen.  
  
Harry strahlte und begann eines nachdem anderen zu öffnen. Von Sirius bekam er eine Armbanduhr, von Remus ein praktisches Taschenmesser mit den komischsten Gebrauchsmöglichkeiten, Ron hatte ihm ein Buch über Quidditch geschenkt und Hermine ein Buch über die Geschichte/Entwicklung von Rennbesen.  
  
"Danke!" strahlte Harry.  
  
"Oh!" Rief Sirius plötzlich mit einem Blick auf die Uhr. "Es wird Zeit." Und die anderen nickten.  
  
"Zeit für was?" Fragte Harry und bemerkte, dass er der Einzige war, der nicht wusste, um was es hier ging.  
  
"Kommt!" Und schon schritten alle Sirius hinterher in den Garten.  
  
"He, was meint ihr?" Fragte Harry ungeduldig, sprang vom Stuhl auf und eilte ihnen hinterher.  
  
Im Garten blieben sie stehen und noch immer hatte niemand Harry gesagt, wohin sie eigentlich wollten. Sirius schwang mit einmal seinen Zauberstab und urplötzlich war der Garten voller Stühle, Tische und bunten Girlanden.  
  
"Na zu deiner Geburtstagsparty!" Sagte Sirius als er den verdutzten Harry ansah.  
  
"Meiner was?"  
  
Die anderen fingen zu lachen an.  
  
"Deine Gäste werden gleich eintreffen." Remus lief zum Gartentor, um es zu öffnen.  
  
Und dann kamen sie wirklich. Zuerst kam die gesamte Weasley Familie. Harry wurde die Hand geschüttelt und Mrs. Weasley zog ihn in eine heftige Umarmung.  
  
"Harry mein Schatz, wie geht es dir? Alles gute zum Geburtstag."  
  
Fred und George ließen sogleich ein paar Knaller los.  
  
Dann tauchte eine große, bärtige Gestalt am Tor auf.  
  
"Hagrid!" Rief Harry und lief ihm freudig entgegen.  
  
"Alles gute zum Geburtstag Harry. Hab dir auch ein Geschenk mitgebracht." Er reichte Harry einen Karton und Harry war froh, als er sah, dass es diesmal nicht einer von Hagrids Geburtstagskuchen war. Stattdessen war der Karton gefüllt mit lauter Leckerein aus dem Honigtopf. "Dachte mir kriegst dieses Jahr mal was besseres zum naschen, als meine komischen Kuchen."  
  
"Danke Hagrid. Aber deine Kuchen sind auch immer spitze." Sagte Harry, er brachte es einfach nicht übers Herz Hagrid zu sagen, dass es anders war.  
  
"Ach," winkte Hagrid ab und zwinkerte ihm zu. "Weiß selbst dass sie nicht gut sind. Aber es ist nett von dir was anderes zu behaupten."  
  
Harry staunte nicht schlecht, als schließlich auch noch Professor Dumbledore und Professor McGonagall auftauchten.  
  
"Sirius hat uns zu deiner Geburtstagsfeier eingeladen. Wir wollten mal sehen, wie es dir und Sirius so geht." Sagte Dumbledore und schüttelte Harry die Hand.  
  
"Danke. Es geht mir bestens Professor. Es ist toll bei Sirius zu leben."  
  
Professor Dumbledore nickte, Harry sah wirklich rund um glücklich aus.  
  
Sie setzten sich alle an die Tische, die sich inzwischen mit den köstlichsten Speisen gefüllt hatten. Man lachte, plauderte und aß unentwegt.  
  
Spät am Abend verabschiedeten sich die Gäste und Harry war so glücklich, wie noch nie zuvor.  
  
"Das war der beste Geburtstag meines Lebens." Dachte Harry während er müde und satt in seinem Bett lag. In dieser Nacht hatte Harry einen Traum und es war endlich einmal ein schöner Traum.  
  
Die letzten Wochen bis zum Ende der Sommerferien waren herrlich. Hermine und Ron blieben noch eine weitere Woche da, bevor sie wieder nach Hause gingen.  
  
In der letzten Ferienwoche trafen sich alle nochmals in der Winkelgasse, um die Schulsachen für das nächste Schuljahr zu besorgen.  
  
Dann am 1. September war es soweit. Diesmal brachte Sirius ihn zum Bahnhof nach King`s Cross. Sie standen am Bahngleis 9 ¾ und unterhielten sich noch ein bisschen.  
  
"Sirius, das waren die besten Ferien überhaupt." Grinste Harry.  
  
"Es freut mich, dass es dir gefallen hat. Wie wäre es, hast du Lust in den Weichnachstferien heimzukommen?" Sirius sah ihn an und wartete gespannt auf die Antwort. Er wusste, dass Harry ihm fehlen würde und er hoffte er würde an Weichnachten das Haus wieder mit Leben erfüllen.  
  
"Sehr gerne!" Lachte Harry, als der Zug zu pfeifen anfing. Rasch umarmte er Sirius und stieg dann ein.  
  
Er ließ sich in einem Abteil neben Ron und Hermine nieder und blickte aus dem Fenster. Jetzt endlich hatte er ein Zuhause. Ein Zuhause, auf dass er sich freuen konnte und in das er gerne während der Ferien zurückkehren wollte.  
  
ENDE  
  
* Hab eine ganze Weile gebraucht, um meine Geschichte zu vollenden. Doch jetzt habe ich es geschafft. Ich hoffe sie hat Euch gefallen und ihr seid nicht enttäuscht, dass ich sie jetzt so schnell beendet habe, aber irgendwie bin ich nicht so recht weitergekommen. Werde es bald mit einer neuen Geschichte versuchen. Danke nochmals für Eure reviews. * 


End file.
